


Wii Belong Together

by roadrunning



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Ultimate Guitar Hero Strategy Usage, its kinda shippy ish ?, little my isnt in this fic because she’s like a college student with better things to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadrunning/pseuds/roadrunning
Summary: The gang plays Guitar Hero.





	Wii Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is a warmup for larger fics I’m working on. hope u liek

“Sniff, it’s not that hard. You have to press the trigger and buttons at the same time.” 

“I’m trying! My timing is just bad!”

“You weren’t even using the trigger.”

“Calm down and let me try again, would you?”

Snorkmaiden scooted from her place on Moomin’s ratty, old couch so that Moomin could sink back into his seat in frustration.

“Calm down and let me try again, would you?” Moomin mocked to no one in particular. His anger was justified - this was Sniff’s third attempt. 

A relaxed Snufkin was seated beside him, and only gave a nonchalant shrug when Moomin pointed frustratedly towards Sniff. 

It was going to be a long song.

Except that it wasn’t, because Sniff got booed off-stage by virtual concert-goers thirty seconds into Easy Mode of Slow Ride.

Yes, the song that only required three buttons to play.

“Ok Sniff, you’ve lost all of your chances.” Moomin declared. “Somebody else should go now.”

“Let me do Barracuda!” Snorkmaiden took no time in rushing behind Sniff and pulling the guitar over his head, then onto her own shoulders.

Sniff almost seemed to protest, but conceded the guitar over to her. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, anyways.

The rip of the guitar intro played as Snorkmaiden was adjusting the plastic guitar strap. Soon enough, she was hitting almost every single one of the notes while loudly singing along to the lyrics.

Moomin looked over to see a soft smile situated on Snufkin’s face. It was the Mumrik who had the idea of bringing over an old Wii system to one of their game nights. The idea was a success, and they had played it almost every week since.

“Hey Snufkin.” Moomin had to make an effort to get his attention over Snorkmaiden’s (albeit extremely good) shout-singing.

Snufkin lazily rolled his head from one side couch to face Moomin. He gave the smallest smile to Moomin and adjusted his cap from the turn. 

“Yes, Moomin?”

The green cap was on his head backwards, allowing Snufkin’s soft, auburn hair to stick out wildly from above the adjustment strap.

He hadn’t ever worn the hat since before last week’s game night, when he told everyone the story of how he managed to steal it off of his father’s head. 

Moomin thought that the Wii probably came from the same source. He also thought that the hat was a very nice change - it pulled curls of thick hair out of Snufkin’s face, making it completely visible.

“Where did you even find the Wii?”

“Oh, I took it from the Joxter”. Bingo.

“Without permission?” Moomin joked .

“Yes. But, he did buy it for me when I went to live with him.”

“Ah, I see.”

There was a sort of comforting silence between the two, even with Snorkmaiden belting out the last notes of the Heart song from across the room. Sniff looked as though he was waiting to speak up.

The final score of Barracuda flashed across the screen. 

“That’s not too bad! 87% is pretty impressive for medium, Snorkmaiden.” Snufkin complimented.

“I know! I mean, thank you. I used to play with Snork. He had all the available Wii games while growing up. We would play a lot.” 

“Moomin, you should go next.” blurted Sniff. “Since you were so critical of me earlier.”

“Sniff, you always tease me when we play Cooking Mama because I crack the eggs too aggressively. You deserve to suck at this game. Besides, I don’t want to play.”

“Chicken.” 

“Sniff, I am not afraid of the game. I just don’t want to play.”

“Oh, you don’t want to play because your paws are too small for the guitar!” 

Ok, that was it.

“Fine! I’ll do it. Do you want to play after me, Snufkin?”

Snufkin threw Moomin a thumbs up. No one was really any competition for Snufkin, anyways. 

Except for Snorkmaiden.

“Alright, alright. Can I pick the song, Moomin?”

“What did you have in mind, Sniff?”

“Through the Fire the the Flames.” 

Sniff looked very pleased with himself. 

“I could do it on medium if I wanted to! Quit trying to act smart.” Moomin spoke. It bothered him that Sniff picked the “Rainbow Road” of songs. It’s wasn’t like Moomin was that stupid. 

“Do it on medium then, or you’re a small-pawed chicken!” 

“Chickens don’t have paws, Sniff.” Snufkin interrupted. Snorkmaiden let out a small giggle at his comment.

“Guys, be quiet. I’m shifting into gamer mode.” 

“Never say that again, Moomin.” said Snorkmaiden. Moomin began to laugh.

“Then rockstar mode!” Said Moomin, shouting over her laughter.

“Hurry! I have to be home before 11 tonight.” At Sniff’s comment, Snufkin seemed to perk up. He wore a determined expression.

Snufkin looked as if he was trying to remember something very important.

The opening rip of the song began. Moomin was intent on proving Sniff wrong. 

It was the first fifteen seconds of the song that convinced Moomin that his goal was simply not going to happen. 

Snorkmaiden attempted to cheer him on over Sniff’s giggling. Snufkin eventually grew tired of the noises of missed notes and stepped behind Moomin.

“Sniff was right! My hands are way too small for the buttons!”

“Pause the game for a minute, Moomin. I have an idea.” 

Snufkin stepped behind Moomin and lifted the strap of the guitar from his shoulders. Before Moomin could even begin to piece together what Snufkin was attempting to do, the Mumrik brought the strap back down over the both of them. Snufkin brought his hands under Moomin’s. Snufkin’s stomach was pressed flush against Moomin’s back. 

Moomin could not piece together Snufkin’s idea. His brain was too busy recovering from a blown fuse at the close contact.

Sniff seemed to understand Snufkin’s scheme, however.

“HEY! No cheating!”

“It’s not cheating, Sniff! Moomin, I’ll operate the orange and blue buttons, while you press the yellow, red, and green buttons!” Snufkin shouted, drowning out the gasp of Snorkmaiden’s realization.

“That’s genius, Snufkin!”

“No, it’s not genius, it’s cheating!” Sniff said, replying to Snorkmaiden.

“Think of it as a “phone a friend”.” Said Snufkin, slyly.

Snufkin adjusted his position and gripped the guitar. He leaned into a still-shocked Moomin and whispered into his ear.

“Are you ready, Moomin?”

“Of course!” Moomin said, scrambling his brain back together.

“Then un-pause the game and let’s play!”

——— 

The two finished the song with a 79% note rate. It’s wasn’t horrible, considering the fact that Moomin played the first fifteen seconds of the song. Sniff had been relatively impressed, even though it really wasn’t his place to judge with his performance.

Snorkmaiden was the first to step off of the couch and leave the house that night. She had managed to beat Snufkin only once. While he had a higher note percentage than her in two other games, she still had considered this a successful night.

After that, Sniff jingled his keys and bid adieu the the two of his friends. Moomin caught him a side-hug and whispered something along the lines of, “just wait until we play Wii Bowling next week”, which caused Sniff to guffaw to his face and march towards the door.

Now, it was just Snufkin and Moomin.

“Wii Resort?” Snufkin offered.

“Wii Resort.” Moomin agreed.

———

The two boys played until they physically couldn’t play anymore.

The clock read about 12:30 am when their eyes become so droopy that they could hardly play their game, let alone see the screen.

Snufkin and Moomin both had basically become jelly during their games, and were now leaning on each other to prevent sleep from overtaking them. 

“Moomin. Moomin, don’t fall asleep.”

“M’not. You don’t fall asleep.” Moomin slurred. He was definitely farther gone than Snufkin. 

“I’m not even tired.” 

“Oh yeah? You’re not tired?”

Moomin reached around Snufkin’s shoulders and placed his hand on the side of his friend’s head. 

“Moomintroll, that is cheating.” 

“I guess cheating was only allowed when we were taking Sniff’s bet?”

Moomintroll began to thread his fingers through Snufkin’s hair. His paws scratched against Snufkin’s scalp in such a way that Snufkin’s throat began to vibrate with a soft purr. 

“Of course it was allowed then. You can take my hat off, if you want.”

They sat like that for a while, with Snufkin’s crescendoing purrs and Moomin’s paws coursing through his friend’s hair. 

However, the purring suddenly stopped.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the static popping and fizzing of the old box TV and the Wii Resort’s music.

Moomin pulled his hand away from Snufkin’s hair and scooted back from his friend.

He was glad to see that Snufkin wore a puzzled expression and not an upset one, but he didn’t understand what Snufkin could be thinking.

“Is something troubling you, Snufkin?”

The worry in his friend’s voice seemed to snap Snufkin out of his stupor. A dawning realization crossed his face.

“Moomin, I just remembered something that I probably shouldn’t have forgotten about.” The grave tone in which Snufkin phrased his words seemed to deepen the worry line between Moomin’s brows.

“Snufkin, what have you forgotten?”

A moment of quiet passes before Snufkin looks into Moomin’s eyes and gives his response.

“I was supposed to ask Sniff for a ride home. I even told him goodbye.”

Moomin’s roaring laughter at the seriousness in which Snufkin expressed his regret happened before the wave of relief he experienced at his friend being ok.

Snufkin clapped his paws over his face and groaned.

“Moomin, this is no joke! It’s past curfew and I don’t want to wake your parents.”

“It’s no worry Snufkin, it’s a Friday! You can just stay here for the night.”

“Are you sure that it wouldn’t be a problem?”

“Of course not! I love it when you spend the night!” 

Ah. Moomin hadn’t meant to quite phrase it so directly, but he was too tired to care. 

So was Snufkin, it seemed. The Mumrik simply smiled and leaned back into the crook of Moomin’s shoulder, this time wrapping his arms around his friend’s waist. 

Moomin took in a shaky breath as he could feel Snufkin’s short, warm breaths against his fur. 

“Snufkin, would you mind if I turned the TV off? I don’t think I can play anymore.”

“Don’t want me to beat you at fishing again?” The heights of their Mii’s proved the legitimacy of Snufkin’s boast. Snufkin was just too good at video games.

Moomin groaned. Snufkin chuckled.

Moomin pulled himself up from the couch and out of Snufkin’s embrace for the second time that night. Snufkin didn’t seem to mind, seeing as he pulled the blanket from the top of the couch off and onto himself.

It took Moomin a solid five minutes to locate the remote and turn the Wii off. As he walked back to the couch, he noticed that Snufkin was using the armchair of the couch and a makeshift pillow.

Moomin walked over to his friend and lightly shook him awake. Snufkin moves over to give Moomin the room he needed to sit down.

As Moomin sat and pulled a lever for the recliner in the couch, Snufkin crawled over an placed his head in Moomin’s lap.

Moomin began to card his fingers once again through his friend’s hair.

Moomin laid back in the recliner and fell asleep to the quiet sounds of Snufkin’s snores and purrs.

They really ought to team up in Guitar Hero more often.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is tootickee and i love feedback so hmu! thanks for reading


End file.
